Especial de Halloween: ¿Cazado o Cazador?
by Islea
Summary: Le encantaba respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos, serenar durante unos segundos todo el cuerpo, quedarse un instante en blanco y después, salir, sentir como la adrenalina le sube a toda pastilla y disparar. Esa es la mejor parte, el sonido de las armas, le gusta escuchar las explosiones y después sentir el pánico en sus caras, la sangre derramada. ¡ohhh la sangre!


_Le encantaba respirar profundamente, cerrar los ojos, serenar durante unos segundos todo el cuerpo, quedarse un instante en blanco y después, salir, sentir como la adrenalina le sube a toda pastilla y disparar. Esa es la mejor parte, el sonido de las armas, le gusta escuchar las explosiones y después sentir el pánico en sus caras, la sangre derramada, ohhh la sangre, le pierde la sangre, lo admitía, derramar sangre le hace renacer. Da igual si son cuarenta o uno solo, da igual el arma, adicto a la sangre y muerte. Le excitaba..._

_A los 19 años la vida le parecía una prisión, seguir reglas, normas, leyes etc. Y no le gustaba limitar sus impulsos por culpa de una vida en clandestinidad por culpa de la sociedad humana y sus ideas de exterminar lo extraño y anormal. _

_..._

.

Era el Trigésimo primer día de Octubre, el último día del mes. El día que se celebraba la Noche de Halloween, donde varios lugares celebrarían a lo grande esa festividad que a muchos les agradaba, una fiesta que duraría hasta la madrugada del Primero de Noviembre.

Era día Viernes, un buen inicio para el fin de semana dirían muchos, es mas a varios les favorecía ese día... y varios otros pensaban en lo sobrenatural que podría suceder, muchos tenían creencias que los espíritus de las personas fallecidas salían ese día en especial, o que seres anormales aprovechaban para ser libres. Claro puedes pensar que no es cierto, pero en esta vida y en este mundo cualquier cosa sucedería.

.

Las calles estaban alegres, algunas personas ya estaban con sus disfraces atrayendo a las personas a sus tiendas otras les gustaba que vieran como irían a la gran fiesta de la noche.

Entre las personas, un hombre de cabellera azul marino, vestía una camisa blanca y jeans negros, de piel morena y ojos negros. Era alguien conocido para las personas que les encantaba el deporte, un jugador de fútbol que tenía el puesto de capitán en el equipo Japones. Ese era su personaje ante la televisión, un famoso hombre que se negaba a la humildad y decir a todo el mundo lo buen jugador y el mejor del mundo que era.

El era Granger Tayson, también conocido como un cazador de Licantropos, hombres lobo. El sabía que las personas no eran lo que aparentaban, algunas claro. Siempre iba listo, principalmente con plata, los Licantropos no soportaban la plata y cuando conocía a alguien si rehuían de la plata entonces era a quienes buscaba.

Con el sol el lo alto, como estaría al medio día, observo a las personas ir y venir, el mercado donde muchos adornaron sus puestos con objetos de terror o con calabazas ahuecadas y convertidas en lamparas. También noto como varias chicas le guiñaban un ojo y lanzaban besos. El no era un descarado y tampoco un mujeriego. Él era un hombre educado que sabía como tratar a una mujer y como enamorarlas, lo que sucediera después corría por cuenta de ellas. Su vida si era genial. Lo tenía todo, fama, trabajo, cazador y sensualidad. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

Incluso podía asegurar que tenía mas fama de lo que su hermano tuvo alguna vez...eso lo hizo pensar por un instante en su familia o lo que quedaba de ella que era solo su abuelo. Su madre, su padre y su hermano, habían fallecido años atrás, muerto por culpa de Licantropos y su hermano por estar bebido y chocar el auto.

Pero por ese motivo era que él fue el sucesor de su hermano Hiro, ahora él era el cazador y esas bestias morirían por sus manos.

Son ese pensamiento siguió caminando con una sonrisa y devolviendo el saludo a cada mujer que veía.

.

Puestos más adelante, una joven mujer con el cabello a la altura de los hombros color castaño, ojos chocolates que muchos aseguraban eran mas color rojo,con un vestido blanco a la altura de las rodillas, compraba varias manzanas. Las olía, así era su manera de escoger la fruta buena y la mejor, le gustaba las manzanas como cualquier persona normal le gustarían los bananos, las peras, la sandia, sin embargo ella conocía a alguien que le fascinaba esta fruta.

Con una sonrisa brillante compro una docena, sería un regalo, y si pedía otra cosa ella sabía que darle. En su cuello colgaba una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de un corazón sobre una cruz. Era un regalo y nunca se lo quitaba. Se alejo del puesto donde compro sus manzanas, y siguió su recorrido, buscando que mas comprar, admirando los adornos que las personas hacían para vender o tan solo adornar. Poso su vista en un muñeco que le parecía divertido y curioso, era un Ave Fénix disfrazado de Diablo.

-¿Le interesa la figura señorita?- el vendedor ofreció con una sonrisa amable, pero en sus ojos se podía leer la lujuria.

Y no era él único, varios hombres notaron la imagen de la mujer, era alta, delgada con curvas en todos lados y bien proporcionada, sandalias y un vestido blanco con mechones que enmarcaban su bello rostro, unos labios rosados que no necesitarían brillo. Toda ella parecía un ángel caído del cielo, porque su mirada y su sonriera eran tierna que hacían pecar al mas santo del lugar.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, un cuerpo choco con ella haciéndola retroceder pero no perdiendo el equilibrio. Un hombre de cabello azul marino se topo con ella..

-Lo siento señorita ¿ se encuentra bien?- al ver al hombre sintió algo, algo conocido.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, creo que me quede demasiado tiempo parada y en paso peatonal- ella era amable, e incluso no sonreía tontamente o pestañeaba para decirle que le perdonaría hasta un engaño por tan solo un beso de él.

-Fue mi culpa, iba distraído... perdóneme señorita...- dejo el espacio para escuchar el nombre de la mujer que era hermosa pero no caía en sus redes de Romeo... lo cual le llamaba mucho la atención

-Hiromi- dijo al fin después de pensarlo tanto. Esa sensación que sentía parecía aumentar.

-Mis disculpas señorita Hiromi, mi nombres es Tyson, Granger Tyson- Él le alzo la mano para saludarla, mas Hiromi no lo hizo, pues al ver que en su mano derecha tenía un aniño en el dedo medio y que sabía era de plata.

-Disculpas aceptadas señor Granger, si me disculpan- dijo a Tyson y el vendedor -tengo que reunirme con alguien importante. Debo apresurarme.

Tyson al verla irse quiso detenerla, en verdad ella era distinta a toda mujer que veía, no le daba la atención normal y tampoco se desmayaba por él, cuando la vio girarse quiso tomarle el brazo mas ella lo evito cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse y detenerla.

-No me gusta que me toquen señor Granger, tengo pareja y es demasiado sobre protector y celoso.- volvió a rumbo ignorando a Tyson al dejarlo plantado y al hombre vendedor que sin disimulo se reía del moreno al ser ignorado por esa hermosa mujer.

Tyson estaba un poco aturdido, ella tenía muy buenos reflejos como para evitar su mano, al verla marchar observo en su dedo anular izquierdo una argolla de oro. Sonrió desafiante.

_Quizás tengas tu pareja hermosa, pero me rogaras al final _pensó divertido.

.

Llevaba una hora, buscando a la mujer, se escabullía rápido, aun seguía en el mercado. Lo sabía al verla por última vez con dos bolsas negras, ella andaba de compras.

También observaba a las personas que les parecían extraños, estaba informado de los Licantropos, se hacían pasar por civiles para no dar a conocer su naturaleza, pero él conocía como eran, su familia llevaba años cazando y matando a los licantropos, si dejaban que siguieran en la calle solo causarían daño.

Ante ese último pensamiento de los hombres lobos, vislumbro a la bella mujer que ahora rondaba sus pensamientos, tomaba la calle hacía el cementerio. Quizás ahí se encontraría con su pareja. La siguió, dejando el bullicio y la gente detrás. Siguió caminando estando casi al final del cementerio donde la mujer lo esperaba con una mirada fría y una dulce y mortal sonrisa.

-Vaya señor Granger ¿Acaso me esta siguiendo?- el tono de voz sonaba amenazador, al escucharla Tyson sintió como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban eso solo significaba una señal. Esa sensación nunca se equivocaría. -Que ironía de la vida, un cazador ha sido cazado.

-Yo no persigo Hiromi- Tyson le sonrió -Yo cazo.

Incluso antes de que llegara a disparar su arma que saco detrás de su espalda con balas de plata, fue atacado, solo pudo ver como una figura loba de pelaje castaño lo lanzaba lejos golpeando directo con una lapida la cabeza, empezando a perder la conciencia lento y dolorosamente.

La loba café volvió a relanzar encima de él tomando con el hocico un brazo y desagarrando. Tyson grito de dolor logrando la conciencia de nuevo y con fuerza lanzar lejos a la Licantropo quien estaba lista para volver a atacar.

-Maldita perra, vas a morir- quito el seguro de su arma y apunto, disparo aunque la loba logro esquivar la bala, volvió a disparar y de nuevo falló- Oh no maldita... no saldrás con vida.

En otro ataque rápido la loba volvió a morder su brazo y lanzarlo contra otras lápidas dañándole la cabeza y la espalda.

-Ah mierda- grito de dolor Tyson, escuchando el gruñido que le advertía mas dolor y si no se preparaba tendría una lapida en el cementerio pronto y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. De la pierna derecha saco un cuchillo con hoja de plata. Que la loba maldita se le lanzara y el le enterraría ese cuchillo directo al corazón.

Sin embargo al ver directo a los ojos del animal se sintió hipnotizado, los ojos chocolate empezaban a cambiar de color a un rojo rubí, no sabía ¿como o el porque? Pero sabía que había sido un error verla, estaba paralizado no podía moverse, y con el último gruñido de la loba la vio lanzarse directo a su garganta. Ahí terminaría su vida.

La loba le quito la vida al quebrarle el cuello. Ver el cuerpo del cazador sin vida le satisfacía en grandes cantidades.

Amaba con locura ver la sangre derramada, no sucedía muy a menudo, y las victimas siempre, la mayoría de veces, eran cazadores. Malditos humanos que creían poder eliminar a su raza, su especie, su familia. No satisfecha con haberle quitado la vida.

Volvió a atacar el cuerpo inerte, mordiendo con furia y diversión y arrancando las partes al cuerpo. Un brazo, la mano, del codo, los pies, destrozar las rodillas, arrancarle lo que quedaba de las piernas. Y con sus patas delanteras rasgarle el pecho hasta cavar un hoyo y encontrar su corazón.

Volvió a su cuerpo normal, metiendo su mano tomando el corazón y arrancarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaban al ver el órgano sobre su mano. ¿Quien decía que el corazón humano no era lindo?

-Me encantan cuando ya no laten- Le excitaba como el corazón ya no latía, le llenaba y su vida tomaba mas felicidad -Uno mas para la colección.

Se lamió los labios, jugando con su dedo en uno de los ojos abiertos, sobando con delicadeza hasta empujarlo con una facilidad, que harían quedar muy mal a los cirujanos, y casando el ojo... haría lo mismo con el otro. Le gustaba verlos desfigurados, que las personas tontas tardaran mucho tiempo en identificar a los muertos porque ella los dejaría desfigurados, quitarles las huellas dactilares, arrancar lento pero satisfactoriamente uno por uno los dientes. Quitarle la cabellera y quizás donarse a alguna tienda para que la alquilaran para los dichosos disfraces.

Se agazapo entre el desmembrado cuerpo, a pesar de que el viento movía las hojas secas, silbaba y no había nadie en el cementerio, en esa parte alejada, sabía que alguien se acercaba por su espalda sin hacer ruidos. Preparo sus sentidos, ella era ágil, así como su pareja le enseño. Cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca, dándose vuelta se lanzo a su presa cayendo sobre él y apresándolo con los brazos sobre el cuello y las piernas enrolladas en la cintura. Siendo bien recibida.

-¡Kai!- chilló con alegría y amor.

Él hombre solamente le dio un pequeño gruñido abrazando su cuerpo. Sintiendo como ella acariciaba su cabellera bicolor y como admiraba sus ojos amatistas.

-Romi. Tardaste mucho- era un regaño ella lo sabía. Debía de haberse encontrado con él, al otro lado de la ciudad hacía una hora. Pero ese estúpido cazador no había dejado de seguirla. Además quizás el tonto no lo sabía, pero no la perdía de vista porque ella era una mas de los Hombres lobos, aunque claro una mujer.

-Lo siento... tenía algo que hacer y me llevo tiempo-

Y lo sabía.

Había seguido su olor, recorrido el camino que ella tomo, pero le había preocupado el otro olor que estaba junto al de ella, el olor de un hombre y no cualquiera sino un cazador. Mas al verla con sangre y disfrutando destrozar a su victima.

Él la conocía muy bien, ella adoraba, amaba y le excitaba derramar sangre, estuviera en su forma animal o humana, esa era una de las razones por la cual amaba a la mujer en sus brazos, otra de la razones era su reacción al estar desnuda después de su transformación.

Paso su mano por su espalda desnuda, estremeciéndola y llegandole a recordar algo.

-Oh...- se apretó mas al cuerpo de Kai tratando de cubrir su desnudes. A veces el divertirse desmembrando cuerpos le hacía olvidar la desnudez en la que quedaba al volver a su cuerpo humano -Estoy desnuda...-

Podía cambiar de un estado a otro, pero no le importaba, amaba a su mujer. La mujer con la que llevaba casado mas de dos siglos de vida. Y ambos siendo los Alfa de su manada.

-Debemos irnos Hiromi... Y si sigues apretándote demasiado, volveremos a llegar otro año tarde a la fiesta de Halloween-

Kai, su marido, su pareja, no era alguien que te hablara y dijera las coas que estaban en su mente, mas sabía que cuando se trataba de ella, nunca callaba lo que quería hacerle y añadiéndole que ya estaba excitada por la sangre derramada no lo podía evitar... Hizo rosar sus sexos, a pesar de que el aún llevaba ropa.

-Eso nunca nos detuvo...- le dijo con picardía... - Te he comprado algunas manzanas. Solo las mejores para ti...

Las manzanas, para ambos eran un afrodisíaco. Habían sido la misma fruta que los llevo a conocerse por primera vez.

-Que demonios- su esposa siempre tenía la razón aunque nunca se lo decía o nunca se callaría en recordarselo -Tala puede esperar.

-Si... Tala puede esperar.- dijo afirmando y besándose, sus labios siempre sabían que hacer cuando se juntaban... -¿Podemos llevarnos los recuerdos?

Kai suspiro, ¿Quien coleccionaba corazones, ojos o dientes de sus victimas? Al parecer su mujer.

-Hn-

Se bajo de él recogiendo la bolsa de manzanas que compro, la otra bolsa donde llevaba algunas cosas que pronto le mostraría a su hombre, pero ahora lo importante era sus recuerdos del cazador, las manzanas, tener a su marido sobre ella y después la fiesta de Tala aunque llegaran dos horas tarde...

-Listo-

Volvió a subirse sobre él. Para tapar su desnudez y también apresurar a su hombre a llegar a su destino rápido o lo torturaría en todo el camino..

-¿Fue un buen Halloween?- pregunto Kai, acariciando su espalda lento bajando a un lugar en especifico mientras Hiromi besaba su cuello y mordía suavemente su lóbulo...

-Oh cariño... ese cazador solo fue el comienzo del día, aun falta lo mejor..- sonrió - ¿Como te fue a ti?

Acariciaba sus muslos haciéndola gemir.

-Como cualquier otro Halloween. Aunque estoy seguro que el linaje Granger se ha extinguido. El viejo aun tenía algo de habilidad pero no fue difícil. Igual que otros años.

Oh si, ya era una tradición en cada Halloween matar y desmembrar a algún cazador. Ellos solo cobraban cada vida de su especie que habían tomado.

Ojo por ojo, diente por diente... así decía el dicho.

-Oh Kai- gimió, debían apresurarse a llegar o no aguantarían mas.

-Al diablo- la tumbo en la tierra, ya no podrían esperar más...

...

.

En la ciudad de Bakuten, las personas empezaban a prepararse para la fiesta de la noche de Halloween. Muchos esperaban divertirse, beber mucho, fumar algo y claro también sexo... mucho sexo.

Ese día no era para preocuparse...

En una de las casas de la ciudad, donde cada año se adornaba para hacer una casa embrujada. Las personas caminaban, recorriendo los pasillos y admirándose por el empeño del dueño en los adornos. En verdad que asustaban, pero lo mas original era el cuerpo desmembrado y lleno de sangre que colgaba en la pared de un hombre viejo con el cabello blanco largo tomado en un coleta.

El solo personaje asustaba a muchos era muy, muy real. Cada uno que lo miraba salía con algo de temor, esa casa se llevaría el primer lugar al espantar.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el cuerpo si era real, era el dueño de la casa que ahora pertenecía al mundo de los muertos.

Siendo ese su último Halloween, al igual que su nieto quien yacía en el cementerio.

Abuelo y nieto eran parte ahora de las fiestas y adornos del 31 de Octubre. Uniéndose a la tradición.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció?...<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, estaba un poco inspirada y con algo de insomnio a las 2 de la mañana...

**¡QUE TENGAN UN BUEN HALLOWEEN!**

A pesar de que ya es 1 de Noviembre...

Bye.


End file.
